Mastermind
You have the ability to attract loyal minions and are skilled at redirecting allies on the battlefield. This talent tree is only available to Crime Lords. Attract Minion Saga Edition Core Rules|page=210}} You attract a loyal minion. The minion is a nonheroic character with a class level equal to three-quarters of your character level, rounded down. You may select this talent multiple times; each time you select this talent, you gain another minion. Normally, you can only have one minion with you at a time. Any other minions you have are assumed to be looking after your various interests. If you lose a minion, you can send for another minion if you have one (although normal travel time still applies). Each minion that accompanies you on an adventure is entitled to an equal share of the total experience points earned for the adventure. For example, a minion that accompanies a aparty of five heroes on an adventure receives one-sixth of the XP that the group earns. Attract Superior Minion You attract a particularly skilled and powerful minion. The minion is a nonheroic character with a class level equal to you character level. This talent otherwise functions as the Attract Minion talent. Prerequisites: Attract Minion, Impell Ally I, Impell Ally II. Bodyguard I Whenever you are adjacent to a minion gained with the attract minion talent, once per turn as a rection to being attacked you can redirect the attack against that minion. The attack is resolved as normal against the minion’t defenses. Prerequisite: Attract Minion. Bodyguard II When you redirect an attack to a minion using the Bodyguard I talent, that minion’s relevant defense score gains a bonus equal to half your class level. Prerequisites: Attract Minion, Bodyguard I. Bodyguard III When you redirect an attack to a minion using the Bodyguard I talent, that minion can make an immediate melee or ranged attack against your attacker, if the attacker is within range. Additionally, the bonus provided by the Bodyguard II talent increases to your full class level. Prerequisites: Attract Minion, Bodyguard I, Bodyguard II. Contingency Plan Once per encounter, if you fail an attack roll, a skill check, or the use of a talent that requires an opposed check, you can move your speed as a reaction. Impel Ally I Saga Edition Core Rules|page=210}} You can spend a swift action to grant one ally the ability to move its normal speed. The ally must move immediately on your turn, before you do anything else, or else the opportunity is wasted. You can use this talent up to three times on your turn (spending a swift action each time). Impel Ally II Saga Edition Core Rules|page=210}} You can spend two swift actions to grant one ally the ability to take a standard action or move action. The ally must act immediately on your turn, before you do anything else, or else the opportunity is wasted. Prerequisite: Impel Ally I. Impel Ally III Once per encounter, you can spend three swift actions on consecutive turns to grant one ally the ability to take a standard action and a move action. The ally must act immediately on your turn when the final swift action is spent, before you do anything else, or the opportunity is wasted. Prerequisites: Impel Ally I, Impel Ally II. Inspire Wrath As a standard action you can designate a target to be the object of your allies’ wrath. While your allies have lin of sight to you or until you are unconscious or dead, your allies gain a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls and skill checks against the target. You can designate a new target on any round by using another standard action. You can only use this talent against one opponent at a time. Prerequisites: Impel Ally I, Impel Ally II. Master’ Orders When an ally uses an action granted to them by you, the ally can reroll any attack or check made during thact action, taking the better result. Prerequisites: Impel Ally I, Impel Ally II. Shelter Whenever you are adjacent to a minion, you gain a +2 cover bonus to Reflex Defense. Prerequisite: Attract Minion. Tactical Superiority Spend two swift actions to select two allies. Each ally can move 2 squares as a reaction. This movement does not provide attacks of opportunity. Tactical Withdraw Spend two swift actions to grant all allies within 6 squares and line of sight the ability to use the withdraw action as a swift action until the start of your next turn. Urgency Once per encounter, you can spend three swift actions on consecutive turns to increase the speed of all allies within line of sight by 2. This increased speed lasts until the start of your next turn after the third swift action is spent. Prerequisites: Impel Ally I, Impel Ally II. Wealth of Allies Whenever one of your minions is killed, he or she is replaced by another minion of the same level. This replacement occurs 24 hours later. Prerequisite: Attract Minion. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Galaxy of Intrigue Category:Unknown Regions